Bradley
Bradley es un avestruz excéntrico que ayuda a Khumba en su aventura junto con su mejor amiga, Mama V, el ñu. Storylines Bradley is an eccentric ostrich who first appeared in the desert with his best friend, Mama V the wildebeest.. They see a half stripes zebra and an African wild dog come along. The zebra was named Khumba and the wild dog was named Skalk. Mama V and Bradley were told that Khumba wanted to go to a watering hole past three mountain peaks to gain his stripes and they agreed to come along with him. The African Wild Dogs sprang up ready to attack the zebra and the three when Skalk explained to them that he is the ticket to their water supply. Mama V and Bradley found out that Khumba is heading to a watering hole and agreed to assist him.Mama V took Khumba in like a child and cared for eccentric Bradley although bickers with him the whole time. Soon after, Skalk leaves back to his pack. They then settled at a bonfire for the night. It was revealed Bradley was left behind on an ostrich farm and aspires to be an artist. Phango paws Skalk down and forces him to tell him where the zebra's going, so Skalk did. They ares stopped by a tall wire fence Then they encounter a herd of charging Springboks who help them plow down the tall wire fence. They end up at a random watering hole at Ying's Animal Sanctuary. Khumba walks in it and his stripes don't show up. A family of meerkats asked him nicely to get out of their drinking water. They also met an endangered Scottish speaking Riverine Rabbit . A female Fennec Fox gave Mama V a masage and Mama V stated they're safe from Phango here. Khumba was still determined to get going. The Meerkats said the camera crew comes every day but Khumba told them they had to head off. Then the camera crew came in safari carts which Khumba ran from until they caught him in one of the carts. Riverine Rabbit ran up a plateau and jumped on one of the windshields which crashed the cart freeing Khumba. The Meerkat Family begged them to stay but Mama V said they had to gop on. The rabbit told them to go to The Black Eagle . While traveling up the mountain to The Black Eagle, Mama V couldn't get through the gap and let Bradley and Khumba go on. They encountered rock rabbits who worshipped The Black Eagle banging on rocks like drums chanting. Bradley tapped on some rocks and they picked him up, took him away, and flung him into branches so Khumba just moved on.The Black Eagle who is actually white attacked him agressively not used to visitors. Khumba told him he needed to know about Phango. The Eagle told Khumba the story of Phango that Phango was born with one blind eye and was abandoned. This only made him stronger and gave him a strong sense of smell. Phango them killed his clan in revenge. The Eagle told Khumba that he has to go through the Valley of Desolation, past The Abandoned Farm , and past the Valley of Salt to reach Phango's Cave. The three met up again at The Abandoned Farm. An old, demented, psychotic sheep, Nora , wearing hear dead husband's skull and horns saw them through the barn window and came charging at them. She is crazy laughing and talking loudly to herself. She flips Bradley up in the air with her head and he lands with his head in between a pitchfork. Nora pushes a thin machine towards them as Bradley gets his head out. Khumba traps her in the pen and Mama V latches the gate. Nora's husband's skull flies off. Mama V tears thinking of her child that Phango killed. Khumba goes off on his own and meets up with The Gemsbok Elder who tells him where to go. Outside the perimeter, Tombi and Seko were amazed to discover that Khumba is still alive and is heading towards Phango's cave. Discovering the map led to Phango's lair the dueteroginists fall out and decide Khumba should finish this solitarily. He is rescued by the Gemsbok elder. Mama V and Bradley had a close confrontation with Phango when Bradley blurted out where he was going but he'll never find him. Phango realizes Khumba's heading for his cave and returns there. Mama V and Bradley realize he's heading towards Phango's cave. Discovering the map led to Phango's lair the dueteroginists fall out and decide Khumba should finish this solitarily. Khumba is saved by the Gemsbok Elder . Mama V and Bradley become concerned and decide to turn back and warn Khumba. During their epic underwater battle, Phango headlocked Khuma's body to a rock while a large chunk of rock splinters it and cracks the walls of the cave. A waterfall emerges and eventually a watering hole at the surface. The zebras, antelopes, and friends are gathered watching in suspense. Phango scratches his white butt. Khumba pushes the rock that Phango is grasping on down and Phango falls to the bottom of the waterfall dying, with a second piece falling on him. Soon the rocks start to fall and Khumba falls the the bottom of the ground. He is presumed dead but awakens. He gains his actual full stripes and everybody is happy. Back at the Zebra Clan, all the new friends are playing games with each other and the zebras and Mama V is talking to Bradley. Bradley is happy to see Nora implying their rivalry might be over. Characteristics Personality Bradley is an eccentric ostrich who aspires to be an artist. He also did a very dramatic dance. He is very offended by criticism as he mentioned" Is this because I'm a flightless bird?" He does bicker with Mama V even though they do care about each other. He is flamboyant and insecure. He can become very paranoid in intense situations. He overcompensates for his scraggily feathers. Mama V is Bradley's best friend. They bicker often but do care about each other. It is likely that before khumba came along, Mama V was Bradley's only friend and same with Mama V. Appearance Bradley is a black and white ostrich with a long strechy neck. He has a bright orange beak and greenish yellow eyes. He is very tall because of his species. He overcompensates for his scraggily feathers. Relationships 'Friendships' Mama V Mama V is Bradley's best friend. They bicker often but do care about each other. It is likely that before Khumba came along, Mama V was Bradley's only friend. Khumba Bradley helped Khumba along his mission. They rarely interact much. Skalk Bradley and Skalk have casually met. Skalk retreated back to his pack before they could get to know each other. Riverine Rabbit Riverine Rabbit and Bradley have casually met and he helped them out a little bit. Nora 'Rivalries' Phango Phango is the main antagonist of the movie and jeopardized Khuma's life. Bradley nor Mama V have officially met. Nora Nora broke out of the barn on the farm for a psychological reason gone mad. Quotes "In my book, two's company, three--no, wait-- two and a half is a crowd!" "Where you go, Mama V, I go." "I was ostracized!" "No, Khumba! The beat's alright! (Begins tapping the sacred gong rhythmically) get it down! (Beatboxes) "I'm an ostrich! I can't be spread-eagle!" "This Karoo lamb is way past her sell-by date!" "Mama V? Mama V? Va-lenc-ia?!" Gallery Bradley and cactus.jpg|Bradley and cactus Khumba Gang.jpg Khumba Characters3.jpg Khumba Characters2.jpg Bradley The Ostrich.jpg|Venturing Bradley Plant 2.jpg|Bradley Plant 2 Bradley Large Profile.jpg Bradley Profile.jpg Bradley.jpg Mama V and Bradley at The Abandoned Farm.jpg 0x0-145981776567f5ebd50d6o1405670140.jpg Riverine Rabbit 2.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Birds Category:Animals